Butterfly Kisses
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: A hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.....
1. Butterfly Kisses

A/N: Hermione talks to Jesus, because it is in the song lyrics and they don't know she is a witch yet.  
  
BUTTERFLY KISSES  
  
*There's two things I know for sure.  
  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my  
  
eyes.  
  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
  
Oh, but most of all, for...*  
  
William Granger stared at his wife. Sharon cuddled the bundle to her. William stuck a finger to stroke his daughter's cheek. The baby looked up at him with her chocolate eyes, so much like her mother's, and grasped his finger. William's eyes filled.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. I'm your daddy."  
  
*****  
"Hermione, are you ready for bed?" asked William, sticking his head into the bedroom. Hermione nodded. She placed her picture book on the table next to her bed and climbed out of bed. She dropped to her knees and looked expectantly at her father as he got to his knees a little less quickly than his daughter. She bowed her head and William closed his eyes.  
  
"Dear Jesus, thank you for the good things that happened today and help me to be grateful. Please bless Mummy, Daddy, Grandmum, and Grandpa and everyone else. Amen," she said, raising her head. William had said his own prayer, thanking God for his baby. She climbed into bed and William tucked the covers around her. He kissed her and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Didn't you forget something?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. He went back over to her and bent to her. She sat up and fluttered her eyelashes on his cheeks.  
  
"Goodnight. I love you, Daddy," she said, lying down. William flipped off the lights.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
*Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.*  
  
Hermione twirled around. Her braids, laced with flowers, flopped against her head as she ran to the next exhibit. Sharon turned to William, who watched Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe we're at the zoo on your birthday, Bill," she said, smiling.  
  
"Hermione wanted to come and I don't mind. I haven't been in a while," he said, still watching Hermione.  
  
"Daddy! Ponies!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the gate. She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright." He pulled out some money with a smile and paid for the ride. William hoisted her up on the pony. He stepped back and waited. He knew this was her first time on a pony. Hermione's face grew frightened.  
  
""Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride and I'm scared." William nodded and they walked.  
  
*****  
  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Daddy. Happy Birthday to you," sang Hermione and Sharon later that night. Sharon then helped her place a small lopsided cake with purple icing on the table.  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, she did," commented Sharon. William smiled and scoped Hermione up.  
  
"I couldn't have asked for a better cake or birthday," he said.  
  
****  
  
"Daddy, what's that?" asked Hermione, looking at the letter. William stared at the parchment enveloped he had just received from an owl, of all things. It was addressed to Hermione.  
  
"It's for you." He handed it to her. She opened it and read it aloud.  
  
"I'm a witch?" asked Hermione, quietly. William looked at his wife. Sharon took the letter from her daughter. She stared at her hands for a while. Then, she said, "May I be excused?" William nodded. He saw her leave, a solitary tear slip down her cheek.  
  
"Bill, what do you think?" asked Sharon. William thought for a minute. His great-aunt Francesca had been a witch. She was not talked much about in the family. When she was around, she told him of Hogwarts and Diagon Alley, although that had been many, many years ago. His mother, after that, had cautioned him and he rarely saw his aunt after that.  
  
"I'll go talk to Hermione," he said, kissing his wife. He climbed the stairs and looked in Hermione's room. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, her cheeks tear-stained.  
  
"Is it true, Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, sweetie," he answered, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Why me? I'm nothing special," she said. William felt a tug in his chest.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger. Don't talk like that."  
  
"It's true. I'm too smart for my own good. No one likes me. Angela Melton told me I was buck-toothed, bushy-haired, and ugly and that no one liked me."  
  
"You are special. Why else would you be granted this wonderful talent? You remember Auntie Fran?" Hermione nodded. "She was a witch."  
  
"Really?" Hermione's face lit up. She always admired her Aunt Fran.  
  
"You are smart and pretty. You are going to be an incredible witch. Fran was your age when she got her letter, she told me. She told me stories of the lessons she took."  
  
"I'm scared, Daddy," whispered Hermione.  
  
"You will grow up to be a wonderful witch, Hermione. You have always had a penchant for learning. You will learn much at Hogwarts," said William. Hermione sat silent for several minutes  
  
"Hermione?" she asked. William looked at his daughter's face. She had a determined look on her face, one she wore when she came up against a problem.  
  
"All right. I'll go," she said.  
  
*Sweet sixteen today,  
  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
  
But I remember...*  
  
William finished the note he was writing and looked up at the time. 2:03am. Hermione was officially sixteen. He looked at the family picture taken the last summer. She looked so much like her mum. He sighed. William missed his little girl. But she was studying at Hogwarts. He hoped she was being cautious. He wished she was home, but she was happy and if she was happy, so was he.  
  
*Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind,  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
All the precious time ... Like the wind, the years go by  
  
Precious butterfly ... Spread your wings and fly*  
  
William handed his wife a tissue as he struggled to keep composure as Hermione got up to receive her certificate of completion. She looked so beautiful in her robes. She stepped down and the ceremony was finished. She walked up to them and William embraced her.  
  
"Are you proud of me, Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," was all William could manage.  
  
*She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her,  
  
she asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." She leaned over... and gave  
  
me... Butterfly kisses, with her mama there stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?" "Daddy, don't cry."  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses*  
  
William could barely contain his tears as he saw the woman his baby had grown into. She was getting married today. She was leaving the nest for good. She was becoming Mrs. Ron Weasley. She looked over at him, as her mum finished the flowers in her hair.  
  
"It's almost time. How do I look? Is my dress pretty?" she asked.  
  
"Beautiful," he said, staring at her. A moment of silence followed.  
  
"What are you thinking, Daddy?" she asked. I looked at her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl," he said. She walked over to him. She did something that surprised him. She leaned over and fluttered her eyelashes on his cheeks. He felt the wet streaks on his cheeks as he saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"You'll never lose me. I'll always be your baby girl."  
  
*I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is.  
  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses... *  
  
"I'm really going to miss him, Ron," she said, tears splashing down her cheeks as she stared at the casket, the first love of her life laying in front of her. "Oh, I love you, Daddy."  
  
"I know, Hermione." Ron looked at Sharon, tears shining in her eyes. "Love, they need to take him to the car." She nodded. Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and started to move on. She stopped and leaned over the casket and, for the last time, gave him butterfly kisses.  
  
B. Carlisle / R. Thomas © 1997 Diadem Music Publishing / Polygram Int'l Music  
  
Publishing  
  
REVIEW puh-lease!!!!!!! 


	2. Disclaimer

I'm sorry. I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters, only the plot. 


End file.
